


Christmas Tree Presents

by SaharraShadow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of video calls and letters. But now, they're home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Presents

**Author's Note:**

> None at the mo. :)

**Title:** Christmas tree presents  
 **Author:** Saharra Shadow ( [](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightshadow_t2**](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient's name:** [](http://lidane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lidane.livejournal.com/)**lidane**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Series:** Star trek 2009  
 **Pairings:** Kirk/McCoy/Pike, Spock  
 **Word Count:** ~1,000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.  
 **Summary:** A year of video calls and letters. But now, they're home.  
 **Archive:** Sure! Just let me know where it wandered off to.  
 **Warning:** thoughts, cuddling  
 **Author Notes:** None at the mo. :)

Chris tapped his cane against the top of his desk as he caught wind of bit and pieces of the conversations going on outside his office. The Enterprise was a prime topic at the moment. She was back in her home dock a little over a year after she and her crew had been sent on a series of back to back missions and scattered shore leaves. The crew, according to her Captain had been rather exuberant when told of their month leave while she went through minor upgrades and repairs. It'd been a good year for them, a tempering time period before they were assigned more delicate and difficult missions. That's not to say it'd been a safe or easy year. There had been missions gone wrong, skirmishes with factions of Romulans that were displeased with the Federation's actions, and lost comrades. But there had also been rescues, discoveries, and time to sort themselves out as they did the job that even more seasoned and older crews had difficulty accomplishing. They'd done well. And despite everything Jim and Leonard had come back safely.

The rest mattered. It was part of their careers, their lives, but in twenty minutes he was going to be off duty and there was everything right about letting his personal life take precedence a bit early on the day his partners were due back.

He leaned back in his chair. Over a year of vid calls and electronic mail back and forth with only one brief meeting at the groundbreaking of the planet chosen for colonization by the Vulcan High Council. Even then they had barely managed to grab more than few hours time for themselves.

His computer chimed announcing the end of his shift. Grinning, Chris levered himself to his feet and walked out the door with only a slight limp. Last time he'd seen Leonard and Jim he'd still been in that damned chair. A sharp beep from his comm. had him pulling the slim, plastic device from his pocket. _Rockin' around the Christmas tree...you coming?_

Chris smiled briefly before typing back: _On my way. Leonard threatened to strangle you yet, Jim?_

_Only twice. My singing must be improving._

Shaking his head, he headed for his hovercraft. Jim could sing just fine. He actually did have a half-decent voice, but for some reason his Christmas carols always sounded more like the efforts of a dying cat than actual music. He and Leonard had determined back at the beginning when the relationship had only been between them that it was a learned behavior. Winona couldn't carry a tune to save her life, but she loved to sing Christmas songs. Jim had adjusted his singing behavior to hers and simply never grew out of the behavior. It was cute in an aggravating way and the main reason he and Leonard stocked up on earplugs after the middle of November.

Fifteen minutes after he'd left his office, Chris pulled his car into the parking spot outside his little condo. It was built just off the bay and provided a great view of the bay's almost completely repaired bridge. The balcony that overlooked had a dining area and a couch that was perfect for three men who didn't mind being exceptionally close to lounge around on. Chris was looking forward to indulging this little habit tonight. He'd missed them, Leonard's snarkiness and habit of organizing their lovemaking to his specifications and Jim's midnight wakings to either jot down an idea or score some early morning sex.

He stared at his door, hand raised to key in the passcode. He'd missed them, not necessarily the sex. Just them. To the point where he'd even researched possible methods of joining them on the Enterprise. The most feasible option had been to retire, get married, and move in as the civilian partner in a formal triad and he could do that. In a few years he just might do it because it was something none of them would ever ask of the other. Earth was so small after being in Space. It was hard to come back to after having the whole galaxy laid out before you and just maybe he might make it back up there while still in uniform. If not he'd do it as a married man.

His door slid open and he jerked back, startled for a moment before the sight of Jim's grinning face reminded him of where he was. Jim eased his cane out of his grip and stashed it in the old umbrella stand by the door before slipping an arm around his waist and guiding him inside. Leonard with an eyebrow raised watched from the doorway of the kitchen, that damned apron, which always made Chris think less than pure thoughts tied around his waist. Who knew a sausage placed just so would be that interesting?

Holding Leonard's gaze, he offered his partner a warm smile before turning back to Jim and sliding a hand over his face. lightly thumbing the faint mark of a scar from one of the latest close calls, Chris kissed the bridge of Jim's nose before moving onward towards his mouth, nipping at the corner before diving in. Fingers slipping under his uniform ghosted along his side and he shivered only to bit back a groan as Leonard's calloused hand gripped the back of his neck and angled his head just so in order to make room for a third mouth. Fingers massaged the back of his neck while holding him in place as Leonard nipped and delved into Chris and Jim's mouths, claiming and bringing the three of them together.

One last hard nip that left his lips stinging and they broke apart, breathing hard and pressed up against each other. Laughing, his lips as red as Leonard and Chris', Jim pulled away just enough to get the three of them moving into the living room. Together they collapsed on the couch in front of the Christmas tree that hadn't been there when Chris left that morning.

Silence fell while hands roamed over each other, mainly touching for the simple fact they could. His head resting on Leonard's shoulder, Chris stared down at Jim who was sprawled across their laps and practically purring as they played with his hair. This, just them here together, was exactly what he wanted. Except for one minor thing. He really needed to remember to get a couch that folded out into a bed. It'd be nice to enjoy his best presents right here in under the newly decorated tree.


End file.
